What happens next
by kimmie2235
Summary: Annabeth tries to commit suicide, while a her boyfriend Percy tries to convince her to stay, he is always prepared for the worse. But in the end she wakes up, and after she wakes up comes a complicated road in front of them
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my new Fan fiction! Please review! Some chapters will be shorter and some chapters will be extremely long!**

**"****Today's the day" Annabeth thought, she slowly got out of bed. She grabbed her phone and texted her boyfriend, Percy. "I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore, I will always love you" She sent the message and walked into the bathroom, and looked at her reflection before she finally ended it. **

** "****I HATE YOU!" she screamed at herself in her head. **

**Annabeth looked at her self, her bright blue eyes glaring back at her, her perfect complexion, her skinny body. Annabeth then lifted her shirt and looked at her bruises that were put on her body by her step father Luke. He beats her every time he's drunk which is often, her mother is never home so she doesn't know about it, and Luke told her if she tells anyone she's dead. When Luke was in a good mood, he would only sexually assault her, instead of beating her. **

**Annabeth started thinking about the past 2 years of her life, Her brother died in Iraq, thats what started her depression, then her father was killed in a car accident. That's when she started to be really depressed, that's when the suicidal tendencies started. Then her mother re married to Luke, which made everything worse. **

**She swallowed some pills and grabbed the blade for the last time, and started carving into her wrist, and trying to hit veins with the knife to make sure she didn't wake up, before she shut her eyes, she dipped her fingers in her blood and wrote on the bathroom floor,**

** "****Am I good enough now?"**

**Slowly Annabeth started to fade away, at the last moments her mom opened the door, and screamed. When Annabeth looked at her mother, Sally for the last time, she saw Luke in the background, smiling but he was also crying…. Was it tears of joy? Annabeth thought and then closed her eyes, seeing darkness. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Reviews! keep them coming!**

"I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore, I will always love you"

When Percy received this text message, he was in the shower. When he got out of the shower, he got dressed and then saw that he had a text message, when he read what Annabeth wrote, he fell to his knees. Once he was able to stand up he grabbed his jacket and keys and started to run out the door. Percy heard his phone ring he turned to look at it and saw it was Annabeth's mom.

"Hello?" Percy answered trying not to cry.

"Percy! Annabeth! Shes in the hospital… she tried to kill herself! We are….. going to …. the hospital….. now… room 236…." She said in between crying, and gasping for air,

"Ill be there soon" Percy said hung up the phone and dashed out the door, he got in his car and all his emotions hit him, he started screaming, he punched his steering wheel multiple times he stopped once his knuckles started bleeding. He then turned on the car, and back out of his driveway, he was crying uncontrollably, he didn't know what he would do without Annabeth.

"I cant believe I let it get this bad! This is all my fault! Why wasn't i here for her more!" He screamed angry things all the way to the hospital. Normally the drive to the hospital took 15 minutes, Percy made the drive within 5 minutes.

Once he parked he calmed down a little bit, then rushed to the second floor, '236" he repeated over and over until he found it. He opened the door, and he saw Luke and Sally. Sally was on the floor crying, theres probably a puddle under her, and Luke didn't looked fazed. Sally saw Percy and got up and ran to him hold him tight once she got her arms around him, she was crying into his chest, he didn't know what to do. Percy wrapped his arms around Sally, then pushed her back slightly so he could see her face.

"Where is she?" Percy asked hiding back tears,

"She's in Surgery, she lost a lot of blood, and they need to put stitches in her arms… She swallowed pills too… They don't know if she will wake up" Sally said trying to stop crying for a little while but once she finished she started crying all over again.

"Sally, She'll be okay, shes strong" Percy said with tears coming down his face.

"She used her blood to write a message on the bathroom floor, she wrote, Are you proud of me now? Why did this happen Percy, has she been depressed for a long time?" Sally looked up at Percy waiting for his reply

"Yes… When Gabe died her depression started and its only been getting worse…." Percy looked at Sally she was still dripping on to him for dear life, Percy liked being taller than her, her head was against his chest, he thought about trying to comfort her but he couldn't, He realized why Sally went quiet… it was the first time someone has mentioned Gabes name around her since he died in Iraq.

" But that was 2 years ago" Luke said

"So what? It was a progress, Gabe died, then her father died, then Sally married you, and I don't know if you can tell but she doesn't like you very much" Percy said with meanness in his voice. Percy knows exactly what Luke does to her, its one of the reasons why Annabeth won't have sex with Percy.

"Why would she hate me?" Luke asked

"You know exactly why Luke, don't try to hide it, I know everything I've even seen don't you tell Sally here what you do to her daughter" Percy said with coldness

"What do you do to her Luke?"

"Nothing, I don't know what Percy is talking about"

"Yes you do, do you want to tell her or should I?" Percy said glaring at Luke

"Percy tell me" Sally looked at Percy with pleading eyes.

"How about I show you too," Percy took out his phone and started talking while looking for the pictures, " Luke here likes to beat and sexually assault Annabeth, The next time you see her, look at her chest. Its covered in bruises" Percy then showed Sally the pictures, Luke just sat there waiting for Sally to tell Percy to shut up.

"YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Sally screamed, and went over to him yelling.

"what? You believe him?" Luke asked worried

"Why wouldnt I? I cant believe I haven't seen it before! The way she finches around you the way she never feels good, It's your fault!" Sally then ran out of the room calling 911

Whatever Luke was about to say, wasn't said because then the doctor came in with an update on how Annabeth is doing.

"She is doing well, she is out of surgery but she is still getting more blood pumped into her, but she should be back into this room in a couple hours. However she is in a coma we do not know when she will wake up "

"Thank you Doctor" Percy said

Once the doctor left, and again whatever Luke was going to say was lost again because the police came in the room, with Sally shortly behind them.

"Mr. Garvner, You're coming with us" The taller, skinny but muscular police officer named Brad said

"Why? I didnt do anything wrong" Luke said innocently

"You beat and raped my daughter!" Sally screamed

"Percy is it?" Percy nodded "Will you please take Ms. Chase out of the room please?" The short and plump but muscular police officer named Jim asked

"Yes sir"

"Thank you Percy" Brad said

"No problem"

Percy then led Sally out of the room and told her what the doctor told them before the police came in.

"So she's ok? Will she wake up?"

"The doctor said she is in a coma and they don't know when she will wake up"

"But she's ok for the most part?"

"Yes"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this one Is kind of short!**

**Sally is waiting for her daughter to come back. She has been off and on crying all day, she couldn't believe she let this happen to her daughter, she couldn't believe that she didn't see what Luke was doing to Annabeth. Sally was sitting on the chair waiting for Percy to return, he offered to go get them food, so Sally gave him money and Percy went to the nearest fast food place to get them enough food to last for a while. **

** "****I'm back Ms. Chase" Percy said walking through the door with 6 bags of food**

** "****Percy, sweetie how many times have I told you to call me Sally?" **

** "****At least 500 times, I just feel like you should be respected more" **

** "****Percy, don't worry about that, call me Sally please. You're technically family" Sally said with a smile, its the first time she's smiled all day. Then suddenly the doctor came in and told Sally and Percy that Annabeth, has suffered internal damage that they have not seen before, and that she requires another surgery immediately.**

**"****With the news of her step father beating her we decided to to have an x-ray done on her abdomen area, her ribs are broken and she has internal bruising, it's not bad it couldve been a lot worse, but she is going back into surgery within the next hour." With that being said the doctor left the room leaving Sally crying again, and this time Percy just lost his anger, and went off. Sally heard the door slam and when she looked up Percy was no longer in the room.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Will try an update a couple times a week!**

"I cant handle this anymore!" Percy screamed as he ran. He didn't know where he was running to, he just felt like running. By the time he slowed down it took him a minute to figure out where he was… He was in front of the house where his mother was killed. The house looked old and broken down now, but he can still remember it like it was when he was 6. It was a tanish 2 story house, with a lot of windows and extremely pretty flowers in the front. Now it just looks like someone dropped a bomb or something on it because its all cracked and the lawn in all brown, some of the windows are broken and the door was kicked in. Percy could still remember what happened the night his mother died….

"Run baby, go up stairs and hide from your father" Athena said which was Percy's mother

"But mommy…" 6 year old Percy cried

"Go baby, now!" Athena yelled and started to push Percy up stairs.

As soon as Percy was hidden he heard His father burst through the door screaming and yelling for Athena

"ATHENA! Where is Percy?!" He yelled

"He is not here" Athena said calmly

When Athena didn't give him an answer, she was smacked and punched until she hit the ground. Thats when he started kicking. Percy could hear everything, He heard his mother screaming for help, and for him to stop. But he wouldn't. Then suddenly it went quiet, the next thing he knew was that he was hearing weird noises and wasn't sure what the were, but they were only coming from his father, he didn't anything from his mother.

The next thing he knew, there was screaming from his mother and then a gunshot.

Someone tapped on Percy's shoulder, it startled him but brought him back from his memory.

"Yes?" Percy asked blinking rapidly

"Are you interested in this house?" the stranger asked

"Uhm, no. I used to live here, just visiting"

"If I remember correctly only one family has lived here" she said

"Yeah…. I was apart of that family"

"Percy?"

"Yes?" Percy asked confused wondering how this lady knew his name.

"OH MY GOD! We thought you were dead!" The lady screamed

"Uhm, ma'am not to be rude, but how do you know me? and who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry dear, I'm Hannah…..I was your next door neighbor" Hannah said pausing in the middle like she wanted to say something but didn't want to.

"Oh Hi" Percy said

"Percy, what happened to you after that day when your mother was killed, everyone looked for you but no one could find you" Hannah asked with concern in her eyes.

"I ran off, I didn't know where to go and I've been living by myself since" Percy said

"You have been living by yourself since you were 6?" Hannah said sounding astonished

"Yes? Why?"

"How come you have never come back? How come you never tried to contact any of your family" Hannah sounded angry now

"I don't know if any of my relatives live around here"

"Are you kidding me! You really don't remember anything about me do you!?" Hannah screamed at him sounding angry

"No?"

"I'm your Aunt, you idiot!"

"I didn't know…."

"Where do you live? Do you have a job? how are you supporting your self?"

"I have a job and I live in an apartment"

"Percy, I know you don't know me or anything but you are welcome to live with me" Hannah said finally calming down

"No. I know you are just being nice but I have my own way for things, and i'm not moving again"

"Okay, i understand"

"Hannah… do you know where my mother is buried?" Percy asked seemly like he is embarrassed to ask

"Yes right down the road actually"

"Can you show me?"

"Yes of course I can" Hannah said in a quiet voice Percy hadn't heard her use

They started walking towards the grave, while talking quietly, Percy couldn't help but wonder what his life would be like if his dad didnt kill her.

"Here we are Percy"

"Thank you hannah" Percy said looking down at his mother tombstone

"No problem honny, if you ever need anything you know where I live" Hannah said while slowly starting to walk away

"I will visit"

Once Hannah was no longer in site, Percy sat down next to his mothers grave and started talking to her,

"Hi mom, its sure been a while. Im sorry i never came to visit, I didn't know where you were buried. So anyways, theres this girl in my life, her name is Annabeth, shes amazing mom, but she tried to kill herself this morning, and now she's in the hospital, mom, if she decides to come to heaven, will you watch over her for me? she's amazing, i promise you will like her." Percy said, then once he was done talking to his mom he layed down and slowly drifted asleep. In his dream, his mom came to him.

"Percy, your girlfriend sounds wonderful, I will watch over her if she decides to come by me. But you need to go to the hospital and tell her how much you love her and why, maybe then she will wake up. Good luck baby, mommy loves you." Athena said to Percy, even though thats all she said, Percy woke up with a smile on his face.

"Thanks mom." Was all he said, he then got up and started walking towards the hospital again, taking his moms advice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that this one is short!**

Percy rushed back to the Hospital thinking what I'm going to say to Annabeth. When Percy got to the hospital, Sally was sitting in a chair next to Annabeth's bed.

"Percy! you've been gone for so long, I was starting to worry about you!" Sally yelled running towards Percy to give him a hug

"Sorry about that Sally, just a lot on my mind."

"Oh baby, don't worry I understand" Sally said lifting Percy's head so she could see into his eyes.

"Sally, would it be okay if i had some time alone with Annabeth?" Percy asked quietly

"Of course my dear" Sally said giving Percy one last hug and then leaving the room

Percy sat down in the same chair that Sally was sitting in and grabbed Annabeth's hand and kissing it.

"Hi baby, I know I haven't been here for a while, I was trying to clear my head and thinking of what to say to you. Well first thing is first, I love you Annabeth, nothing could ever change my mind about that, you mean everything to me. You're my world, I would be lost without you in my life. I wanted to marry about once you became 18, I have the ring picked out and everything, but before I asked you I needed to tell you about the real me, I haven't been completely honest with you about my childhood, and once you're awake I will tell you everything and answer all your questions. But if you don't wake up, I guess my mother could tell you everything about me, My mother is up in heaven waiting for you if you chose to leave Annabeth, if you leave just remember I love you and I will wait to see you." Percy finished with tears in his eyes still watching Annabeth like she could respond to him, but he knew that she couldn't. With one last squeeze of her hand, he started to get up to go get Sally, but then suddenly…. Annabeth's hand squeezed Percy's hand in response.

"SALLY!" Percy screamed with all his power, Sally came bursting through the door just as Annabeth started to open her eyes…


	6. Chapter 6

YAY! Annabeth is awake!

"Mom?" Annabeth asked

"Yes, i'm here, are you ok? Do you need anything?" Sally asked trying to stay calm for her daughter.

"I'm thirsty" Annabeth said

"Okay, let me go ask the nurse" Sally then left the room, Annabeth didn't realize that Percy was in the room, until he moved

"Percy! I didn't see you!" Annabeth exclaimed, Percy looked back to where he was standing

"Babe, I was right in the open" Percy said confused

"I never saw you"

"Oh, alright"

"Percy… Before my mom gets back, we need to talk"

"What about?" Percy asked really worried

"I was awake… I could hear you guys talking around me, I heard your speech after you came back from wherever you went" Annabeth said looking ashamed

"Oh… so you know I've been lying to you, about my past"

"Yes I do, and I want you to tell me everything right now" Annabeth said with stenness

"What about your mom"

"Fine, we will wait until she gets back and then ask her to leave" Annabeth said

"Annabeth, you're to weak to take all of this, and you need to rest once you're better and more stable I will tell you everything and answer all your questions. I promise" Percy said with softness

"Percy, for me to get better, I need to know about my boyfriend's past if i'm going to say yes to him" Annabeth looked at Percy smiling

"Fine, once your mother gets back we will ask her to leave" Percy said leaning down to give Annabeth a Kiss.

Once Sally left so Annabeth and Percy could talk, Percy sat down next to her and started talking.

"Okay, so when i was little my dad was extremely abusive towards me and my mother, my mother's name is Athena, she was pretty, and always happy until my dad got home. I didn't know it at the time but my dad sexually abused my mother and thats how she became pregnant with me. She always told me that I was the best thing that has ever happened to her, and that she will do anything to keep me safe, and she did. One day my dad came home drunk and he was looking for me, but she wouldn't tell him where i was hiding, and in the end… He ended up killing my mother, and I ran away, I was scared… This happened when I was six, and I've been on my own since then. I live in an apartment and well… you know the rest" Percy said and when he looked up, Annabeth was crying and she tried to sit up but it hurt to much, so she grabbed Percy's hand and brought him close to her so she could give him a hug.

"Percy…. I'm so sorry…" Annabeth said in between breaths

"Don't be sorry babe"

"But… where is your dad now? Was he ever caught?"

"I didn't know until yesterday, I ran towards my old house and I ran into my Aunt, who I didn't know she was my Aunt until she told me, her name is Hannah and she told me he is in Jail, and she also showed me where my mother is buried"

"Is that why you were gone? Where you at your mother's grave?"

"Yes, I spent the night there, and she came to me in a dream and said that she would've watched over you if you decided not to wake up, but im glad you woke up babygirl, i wouldnt know what to do without you" Percy said as Annabeth started to drift off again, he then stood up and kissed her forehead gently and went out of the room to talk to Sally.


	7. Chapter 7

I know its really short but it's a cliffhanger! Sorry!

**Percy woke up at that night covered in sweat. When he woke up he was just having a dream but he has always had dreams like that, and he never knew why. Without even looking at the clock he snuck out of the hospital room, and started making his way towards Hannah's house. **

**"****Percy?" Hannah said while opening the door **

**"****I didn't wake you did i?" **

**"****No, you didn't don't worry."**

**"****Hannah I have a question for you" Percy said quickly **

**"****What's on your mind sweetie?" Hannah said motioning Percy into her house**

**"****All my life I've always have had these really weird dreams, I was wondering if you could tell me why, or that it doesn't mean anything"**

**"****Well what kind of dreams?"**

**"****Well in my dreams, I'm this like person who is called a warlock or something like that, and my job is to defend people from the greek gods. I know this sounds really weird but I've had this dream since I can remember"**

**"****Percy…."**

**"****What?"**

**"****we have A lot… to talk about…" Hannah said with all seriousness **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been a while! I've been extremely sick I'll try to update more often!**

"Hannah, what are you talking about?" Percy asked worried

"Percy, you are a Warlock. Your parent's were demons, but somehow they had a warlock child. That's why your father was always hurting your mother because of you, I know that sounds harsh but its true he wanted a demon child but he couldn't. Your father was an evil son of a yeah but your mother was the nicest person of earth. But this world as you can tell is full of evil beings such as your father your mother and you, except we aren't always evil but that's what people think of us" I said trying to find a way to explain it

"What are you" Percy asks

"I'm a shadow hunter"

"What can you do? what can I do? what could my mother and father do?"

"Slow down there buddy, I have superhuman abilitys, you can do magic and your parents really could do anything" I said

"What other creatures are there?"

"Well there are werewolf's, fairies, vampires and many others"

"Oh... so what do I do?"

"Well you Percy are a special Warlock, you were born of two demons that's never happen before some people believe you aren't a Warlock because you don't have any of the marks but you are able to do magic which makes you a Warlock but you can also do things that demons can do, like you posses Demon energies which is hard to come by, and you are made to defend the people against the greek gods"

The next couple of hours they sat and talked, Hannah explained a lot to him but he had to go before the sun rose.

"Bye Hannah thanks for your help"

"No problem sweetie, stop by soon"

"Will do"

And off Percy went back to the hospital


End file.
